To further evaluate the tolerability and safety of multiple doses of CPI-1189 in HIV infected individuals and those individuals with both HIV cognitive and motor impairment and to explore the effects of CPI-1189 on cognitive function and daily functioning in HIV infected persons with cognbitive and motor impairment.